


Day 2: Aziraphale and Crowley Swap Bodies

by unsp00kable



Series: unsp00kable’s Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bodyswap, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.They swap bodies and fuck in front of the bathroom mirror.





	Day 2: Aziraphale and Crowley Swap Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here’s something short and horny 
> 
> Yes I’ve posted twice today and I’m a day late ta da

Crowley has to admit, this was a little weird. 

His back was arched in a bow, torso splayed across their bathroom counter as Aziraphale rocked in and out of his body torturously slow. 

It was good. But Crowley was distracted as he watched them in the giant mirror that spanned half the wall. 

They’d swapped bodies. 

Now, this would not be the first time Crowley has gone the lengths to don the likes of his lover to sate his thirst for him but it is the first time they’ve done this together. 

He watched as his own facial expressions morphed the angel’s face into one of utter pleasure. 

Crowley glanced up, watching as Aziraphale hypnotized himself with Crowley’s eyes. 

The demon let out a cry, one of his favorite sounds, grabbing the angel’s attention. 

“Make me cum angel,” he gasped, feeling the familiar shape of his own phallus hit his prostate. He hoped it was as good for Aziraphale now as it is for Crowley when he tops in his own body. 

He was completely at the angel’s mercy, hearing his ass clap at the powerful thrusts his partner was giving. 

His toes started to curl, hearing his own breath bouncing off the walls; a sure sign Aziraphale was probably leaking pre-cum he was so close. 

“Dear boy, are you almost there?” 

“Mhhmmmm,” he moaned just as lightning flashed behind the stormy gray eyes he adored so much. Aziraphale usually came a lot so it was no surprise his body did too. 

Aziraphale watched his own body relax underneath him as he bit on a lip that wasn’t his own, gyrating his hips as he finished inside his lover. 

“Well,” he huffed, “that was different.” 

Crowley met his eyes in the mirror, smiling at the embarrassing flush running down his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and now [ Instagram that I just started ](https://instagram.com/notunsp00kable)  
where you can also find my linktrees 😌
> 
> check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
